Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (often shortened as TMNT '''or '''Ninja Turtles) are a group of four anthropomorphic turtles and the titular main protagonists of the franchise with the same name. They are named after four Renaissance artists, and were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei in the art of ninjutsu. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated creatures, and alien invaders while attempting to remain hidden from society. Out of all of the turtles, Leonardo is the most heroic and bravest of the turtles. Biography Mirage Comics In Japan 1964, the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi, would often watch his owner as he practiced Ninjitsu and would and mimics him. Yoshi was the best warrior of the Foot Clan, but his only rival was a man named Oroku Nagi with whom he competed in all things especially for the love of the lady Tang Shen. Both tried to woo her but from the beginning she loved only Yoshi. One day Yoshi walked into Shen's home to find her being beaten by Nagi who demanded that she love him, enraged by this Yoshi fought and killed Nagi. Yoshi's shame was great, by killing a member of his own clan he had only two options; to end his own life and hope for honor in the next or flee to another country. Yoshi chose the latter and took Shen and his pet rat along with him to immigrate to New York. Back in Japan Nagi's younger brother Oroku Saki vowed vengeance against Yoshi for the death of his brother. He enrolled in the Foot Clan and trained over the years to which he became their deadliest warrior. The Foot decided to expand it's influence to the rest of the world and chose Saki to lead it's American branch. Using this opportunity to seek revenge, Saki set up the Foot in New York and took on the persona of " The Shredder". He tracked down Yoshi and Shen and killed both of them in cold blood. Yoshi's pet rat was forced to scavenged the streets for food until one day he saw a road accident involving a truck carrying toxic waste. A canister came flying out out of the truck and struck a bowl of four baby turtles which was being carried by a young boy. The canister and the four turtles fell into an open manhole. The rat followed them down into the sewers and saw the four turtles covered in the ooze which was spilling out of the now broken canister. Not knowing exactly why, he gathered them up getting ooze on himself. He awoke the next morning to the shock that they had doubled in both size and intellect. The four turtles followed the rat everywhere except above ground. They all began walking upright but the rat received a shock when one day one of the turtles actually spoke the word "Splinter" and in doing so named the rat, soon they all began to speak. Knowing that the outside world not understand them Splinter began training them in the art of Ninjitsu which he had learned from his Master Yoshi. With an old renaissance art book that he found in a storm drain he gave them all names; Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Members and Teams *Master Splinter - (Sensei and Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Advisor of the group) *Leonardo - (Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello - (Second in Command of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Resident Genius) *Raphael - (Sarcastic Comedian and complainer of the group. Mostly the main antagonist of the group) *Michelangelo - (Funny and Childish guy. Loyal Member of the group) *April O'Neil (Member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and friend and ally of the group) *Zach - (The Fifth Turtle) *Walt - (The Sixth Turtle) *Casey Jones - (Member of the group) *Gadget Man - (Member of the group and ally) *Howie - (Member of the group) *Keno - (Member of the group) *Danny Paddington- (Member of the group) Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-24 at 4.09.32 PM.png|Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael facing the Shredder in the 2014 film TMNT Mirage.jpg Tmnt-coverspread.jpg|TMNT in the IDW comics 90screatures2.jpg|TMNT in the 1987 animated series Venus-de-milo-the-forgotten-female-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtle-header.jpg|TMNT in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutantation Tmnt2003.jpg|TMNT in the 2003 animated series 4142425-ninja time!.jpg|TMNT in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward tumblr_n3or86ifMC1tx8q41o1_1280.jpg|TMNT in TMNT: Back to the Sewers 3263244-l tmnt generic1.jpg|TMNT in the 2012 animated series tmnt1990_0.jpg|TMNT in the 1990 live-action film Teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-ii-the-secret-of-the-ooze-1991-large-picture.jpg|TMNT in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze TMNT 3.jpeg|TMNT in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III MV5BMTE5MTUyODg0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDc0MDc2. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|TMNT in the 2007 CGI animated film TMNT' TMNT 2014.jpeg|TMNT in the 2014 live-action film Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Teams Category:Animal Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Families Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Armored Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes